Appointment at the Altar
by DAEbak-LOvers
Summary: Apa alasannya kau lakukan ini, hah? Apa tidak sebaiknya tinggalkan saja dia dan cari saja yang lain! -DaeLo Pairing-


"Jung Daehyun, bersediakah kau menerima Choi Junhong menjadi isterimu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku besedia.."

"Choi Junhong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Daehyun menjadi suamimu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?

Hening.

"Aku bersedia," suaranya terdengar agak berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**Appointment at the Altar**

Main cast : DaeLo aka Daehyun and Zelo

Another : B.A.P other member & all member SECRET

Disclaimer : B.A.P & Secret punya TSENT tapi Daehyun milikku seorang *plaak* n cerita ini milik saya Dewi Phi (White Bunny)

Warning : **OCC, TYPOs bertebaran, Fluff, EYD tak baik dan tak benar dan banyak sekali narasi :p dan sedikit dialog**

Yap, I'm back again with a 3rd fanfic.. ceritanya singkat n simple menurut que sih.. jadi gag usah terlalu menguras otak saat baca.. #abaikan

Happy Reading 3  
semoga suka..

**.**

**.**

"_Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah.. Menyiapkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi..Memasangkan dasi dan jas kantormu.. Menyambutmu ketika pulang kantor.. Dan merawat anak-anak kita..", jelas Junhong yang bersandar di bahu Daehyun. "Aku ingin menjadi isteri yang baik untukmu, oppa!"_

_Daehyun mengelus-elus lembut pipi mulus Junhong dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Seperti tak ingin berpisah meskipun sejenak. Mereka menikmati suasana syahdu senja itu. Menyaksikan cantiknya mentari saat mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada dunia. Deruan ombak pantai masih terdengar jelas di telinga keduanya. Mereka benar-benar membuat dunia mereka sendiri._

_Kepala Daehyun tiba-tiba bergerak menurun. Mereka berciuman. Junhong tak beraksi sedikit pun. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu melumat bibir mungilnya. Tapi pemandangan itu tak begitu jelas di tangkap mata karena posiss mereka yang membelakangi cahaya terlebih cahayanya kini semakin meredup. Sungguh romantic. Memang._

Daehyun sangat tampan kala itu. Mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang di permanis dengan tersematnya sebuah mawar putih di saku jasnya. Penampilannya semakin lengkap dengan sepasang sarung tangan yang menyelubungi setiap tangannya. Surai coklatnya sedikit berkilau saat ribuan berkas cahaya yang menembus kaca-kaca di dalam altar dan itu membuatnya semakin sempurna. Dia keren.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium isterimu.."

Perlahan Daehyun berjalan maju. Membuka setiap langkah kecil. Melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati sebuah kotak kayu besar. Semua tamu undangan hari itu benar-benar membuat altar sedikit banjir. Semua terharu. Terharu? Ah, tidak ini bukan terharu melainkan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti melihat film sedih.

Jung Yongguk dan Jeon Hyosung—orangtua Daehyun—meneteskan air mata. Nyonya Jung sampai menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Jung Hana—kakak Daehyun—terus menatap adiknya dengan kedua mata sipitnya. Wajah Moon Jongup—sahabat Junhong—tak terlihat jelas karena ia terus menundukkan kepalanya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih duduk di kursi kolom kedua dari depan. Choi Sunhwa dan suaminya Kim Himchan juga hadir disana. Sunhwa begitu histeris. Histeris? Ya, katakan saja begitu. Tissue yang di genggam Sunhwa sejak tadi kini sudah tak berbentuk apik. Meskipun berulang kali ia menghapus air matanya tapi tetap saja tidak ada habisnya sebab ribuan liter air mata membasahi pipi tirusnya. Sedangkan Himchan hanya berusaha terlihat tegar.

Perlahan laki-laki Daehyun menghentikan langkah mereka. Sepertinya Daehyun menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Seperti.. perekam suara. Perekam suara? Untuk apa benda kecil itu ikut menghadiri acara kidmat seperti itu?

Tunggu untuk apa Daehyun duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah kotak kayu seperti itu? Kotak kayu yang sedikit special. Berpelitur. Dengan sedikit ukiran halus. Seperti peti mati. Astaga, itu memang peti mati. Siapa yang meninggal?

Perekam suara itu tanpa sadar terlepas dari genggaman Daehyun dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, chagi," lirih Daehyun.

_Dokter dan suster sangat begitu sibuk bahkan terkesan tergopoh-gopoh. Choi Junhong. Gadis itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Banyak selang dan kabel-kabel yang menusuk kulit putihnya. Hidungnya terpasang oksigen bantuan. Suara aneh muncul dari monitor-monitor d setiap sisi ranjang Junhong. Tapi Daehyun tetap tak beranjank dari posisinya. Ia masih setia di samping tunangannya itu. Sunhwa dan suaminya, Himchan menyaksikan dari jauh. Kakak Junhong terus saja merengek. Wanita itu sudah tak peduli dengan penampilan rambutnya yang tak karuan._

"_Junhongie, kau kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, hah? Kau harus tetap hidup! Kau pasti ingin mengendong anak-anak kita kelak. Kita akan merawatnya bersama, chagi," papar Daehyun dengan linangan air mata._

_Junhong tersadar. Semua terkejut. Dokter sedikit lega dengan kejadian itu. Daehyun buru-buru merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil benda kecil berbentuk balok. Perekam suara namanya. Laki-laki itu langsung melepas benda yang membungkam mulut dan hidung Junhong. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sih? _

"_Ayo katakan 'Aku bersedia', Junhongie!"_

_Junhong masih tampak lemah. Ia hanya membalas dengan dehem-an lirih._

"_Katakan 'A-ku ber-se-di-a'!"_

_Tanpa berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan sang kekasih. Junhong akhirnya menuruti perintah laki-laki berkulit tan itu._

"_A-ku ber-se-di-a," katanya dengan terbatah-batah._

"_TUUUTT" suara monitor-monitor disana memecah suasana. Tangan Junhong terkulai lemas. Dokter dan suster dengan cepat mengambil tindakan. Tapi sayang semua sudah terlambat. Junhong tak kan pernah bisa membuka matanya._

Gaun putih yang simple. Tak banyak payet ataupun hiasan yang menghiasinya tapi, entah kenapa gaun itu sangat pas dan cocok di kenakannya. Ya, Choi Junhong. Gadis itu kini tertidur damai dalam peti coklat itu dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh putihnya sembari menggenggam buket bunga Lily putih. Begitu cantik dan anggun. Wajahnya tertutup tudung transparan tapi masih terlihat jelas wajah manisnya yang tak terlalu pucat karena, make up.

Daehyun membuka tudung itu perlahan. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati. Kini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat jelas. Poni panjang khas Junhong yang menutupi seluruh alis matanya, rambut tanggungnya di cat abu-abu dengan highlight dark blue yang tak rapi yang begitu ia kenal. Semua masih sama. Daehyun tersenyum. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis isterinya. Ya, isteri kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami isteri. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi mulus Junhong. Dulu pipi itu akan memerah bila panas matahari menyengatnya. Itu pikirnya singkat.

Laki-laki itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah manis puteri tidur itu. Tangan kanan Daehyun menyentuh pipi Junhong sedang tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya dengan memegang bibir peti. Sedikit demi sedikit, tangan kanan itu seolah menuntun kedua bibir mereka untuk bertemu hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang tersisa. Bibir manis itu ini telah bertemu dengan bibir sexy sang Cassanova. Lembut. Daehyun bisa merasakannya tapi Junhong?

Tak sadar Daehyun menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Ia tak mau Junhong melihatnya menangis. Pikirnya lagi. Sehingga ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Junhong. Yoo Youngjae dan Song Jieun yang sedari tadi berada di samping kedua mempelai sebagai perwakilan tak kuasa menahan tangis mereka. Youngjae, sahabat Daehyun menunduk sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan membuang muka ke samping. Ia menangis. Lain halnya dengan Song Jieun, sahabat Junhong ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sang pendeta juga terbawa atmosfer disana.

Langit sore yang indah dengan suara-suara burung camar. Pemandangan yang biasa kita jumpai saat berada di pantai ataupun dermaga.

Daehyun melarungan abu Junhong ke laut. Mengambil sedikit demi sedikit dan melepaskannya. Isakan tangis masih terdengar dari seluruh kerabat dan keluarga terutama Jung Daehyun. Foto Choi Junhong masih di peluk erat oleh sang kakak, Choi Sunhwa. Terisak-isak sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kim Himchan sembari melihat abu sang adik di larungkan ke laut. Hanya Youngjae dan Hana yang memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Daehyun. Menemaninya untuk melarungkan abu-abu itu.

Choi Junhong, kini kau akan damai dalam tidur panjangmu. Semoga Dewi Laut selalu berada di sisimu. Selamat jalan Junhongie..

**THE END**

**Mengenaskan.. mengenaskan.. mengenaskan.. :'(**

**Ancurs.. ancurs.. ancurs..**

**Tapi JEBAL REVIEWnya yaw! Kasih komen, masukan, kritik, saran, pendapat apapun tuch akan que terima kok.. jelek bagus nya kasih tau yaw**

**Salam damai uri BABY Yes, Sir! *bletaak* :p *garuk2* hehe**


End file.
